Doctor Who: Majora's Mask
by bluesparkUNLEASHED0128
Summary: The tenth doctor and Rose Tyler land in the world of Termina, where the nasty Skull kid has turned them into deku scrubs and they can't find their way to the TARDIS! What's worse is that The skull kid Will bring down hell from above by summoning the moon to crash into the world.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who: Majora's Mask.

Hey, everybody! Welcome to the Doctor who and the legend of Zelda crossover!

I don't know why but I thought this would be a great story. I do not own any of Doctor Who or Zelda. I'm going to to use Skull kids powers In ways like he didn't in the game. Sort of like Beetlejuice. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter. By the way, I like to make my stories short so I won't get bored of them. I hope you enjoy this! This is my first fanfiction!

Chapter one:

The scarecrow boy stood on top of the clock tower. It was feeling giddily anxious. Soon he will get his on everyone. His two fairy companions were exploring the town below, he would catch up with later, but he saw something in the night sky.

It looked like a rectangular box, spinning as it descended into the forest.

The mask he wore gave him an indication to find out what it was, it also gave him the notion to cause trickery again.

Playful, happy, practical, messy trickery.

The Doctor of the tenth incarnation was making haste with intense excitement, he was totally excited to experience a WHOLE NEW PLANET he never seen before! New knowledge!

If Rose knew him best, is that he loves to stick his nose into things.

She rubbed her eyes, it was three 'o clock in the morning, she had a coffee in her hand with a pink bathrobe.

The Doctor stopped and looked at her.

"Don't you know we're going on another adventure? C'mon, get dressed! Where's your spirit?" He said with a smile on his face.

She did so, and then asked him what was going on.

"Well, I found out that there was a whole new world to explore! I feel the sense of adventure in my hearts!" he said with high soul standing prepared for whatever comes to his door.

She loved the doctor. She never said it, but he lit her life, saved her countless times, and brought unparalleled happiness in her life.

"That did it, we're here!" He said.

He put on his tweed jacket and opened the doors of the TARDIS as she followed putting on her new identical jacket she got.

The doctor stood out, woods.

He could see a town somewhere in the distance, but still far away.

As he covered more ground, he heard Rose yelp

"DOCTOR!"

He turned around, and what he saw made his hearts beat a little.

He saw a scarecrow boy with some kind of mask, a mask he saw that was all too familiar.

It spelt death to him.

Somehow it was floating in a relaxing pose, Rose floating next to him with rusty chains wrapped around her.

"That mask…." He whispered to himself.

"You look interesting, but I definitely don't want to play with you." It said.

Rose dropped, and struggled to break free.

The Doctor rushed to her, pulled out his sonic screwdriver but collapsed with his head rushing and vision clouding.

It felt like an intense pain you get when you get up to fast and it affects your brain.

When he woke up, he was in chains too.

Not as rusty as Rose but meh.

"Is that more comfortable?" Said the boy.

"Well, I wouldn't call it comfy, more like a 1829 queen sized bed." He said, humour helps him when he was in a tight spot. Sort of a yes/no pun intended.

"Doctor, not helping!" Rose snapped.

He turned, to his horror, saw a giant pair of rusty scissors which looked like they were ready to cut her head off.

"Oh, come now do you really think you can beat me as I am now?" Asked the skull kid.

"Yes." Replied the Doctor.

There was a small silence.

"What." Said the skull kid, anger rising.

"Don't give me that, I've been asked this a million times and every one of those times I've beaten them. Cybermen, Daleks, name it-"

"FOOL!" Yelled the boy.

The mask turn into the blue shade color and started to shake, making a maraca sound.

The doctor had the same head rushing feeling he had.

Only with an inexplicable fear, he and rose were surrounded by many plant like cratures with nasty looking faces.

Then, he awoke.

He felt like something was covering his face, he touched it, and felt wood.

"You'll stay here looking that way forever!" laughed the skull kid.

He teleported away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

HEY, EVERYBODY! I am already on chapter two, as you already know. Again, I do not own Zelda or Doctor who and such and such.

It's why we're all here. We're all fans with our own story ideas, sharpening our skills!

I hope you enjoy this, I hope the first chapter wasn't so scary. Well, then again, Doctor Who is SUPPOSED to be scary. It's a sci-fi drama.

Enjoy it, but I won't make it long.

The two prisoners dropped to the cold, wet floor.

The scissors dropped also, luckily so did the chains because Rose and the Doctor were too small.

We were transformed into some kind of plant-like animal thought the Doctor.

He rushed to Rose's side, she was as shocked and horrified as he was.

"Doctor, what happened?!" She asked.

"You don't need to shout." Her said, perfectly calm, then added: "We just… got into some kind of situation here."

"SKULL KID! WAIT FOR ME! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

The two turned, and saw some kind of orb with wings, a fairy.

Its wings drooped down, indicating it was sad.

Then it perked right up, turned to them in a way it looked furious.

"YOU!" It shrieked.

It rushed towards them.

"If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother, Tael!" She yelled.

"Well, excuse ME!" Countered the doctor.

It even made the fairy float a little farther away.

"You tend to get in the way of things, when you kidnap innocent time-travelers when you start with your hexing and whatnot!" He said.

"Where's the TARDIS?" Questioned Rose.

"The what?" The fairy inquired.

"The blue box." The two Time travellers said at the same time.

"It's not fair, you two picking on an innocent little girl!" She cried.

"Oh, sure. You know you're innocent when you're about to cut off someone's head." Sarcastically said Rose.

"Listen, about that… I apologize, so take me with you!" She said.

"I think we can manage." Said rose.

"No, we need a way out of here. Besides, she's got a brother." Said the doctor.

"Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Said the fairy. "Listen I tried to talk skull kid out of what he was doing, but he's just joking. Besides, he's been acting strange lately."

"You and me, we need to have a long talk about friendship." Said Rose.

So they simply walked up to the door, and it opened.

They were in some kind of underground area that they couldn't describe. They went down this twisted hallway, to some kind of water station that was underground. They went up the stairs, and as they were about to exit, they heard a small laugh.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

They turned to find a green man with red hair, purple clothes, and a backpack with masks on it (You could tell he was a traveller).

They turned, the fairy hid behind them.

"I am the happy mask salesman, I own the happy mask shop. I travel around the world in search of masks." He began.

Not the career I'd take, thought the Doctor.

"I've been following you to this place since the forest, don't think me rude. For I know of a way to return you to your former selves."

"I'm listening." Said the Doctor.

"The same imp that turned you to Deku scrubs, stole the mask from me that he's wearing. It's a mask since ancient times used for hexing rituals."

"That Alien mask?"

"What?" Asked Deku Rose.

"Apparently, around a million centuries ago before I was born, many space gangs and religious beings used to slay these dragon beast from another dimension to use their armor as clothing or their use it as their own armor which would give them time and space warping abilities (fascinating choice to use it as a mask). The time lords destroyed all possessions relating to them, sealed off and time locked those dimensions so those creatures could live in peace." Said the Doctor.

"Know-it-all." Said Deku Rose.

The Doctor turned to face her.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny." He said.

"You must get the mask back within three days, or else!" Said the salesman.

"Or what?" asked the Doctor.

"Step outside and look up." Said he. "But first, I will turn you back."

He pulled out some kind of round flute, and played a song.

Before they knew it, two masks fell to the floor, and they were human and time lord again.

"Remember, the clock is ticking. Three days and nights." Said the mysterious mask salesman.

They opened the doors, and found a beautiful town under construction for some carnival.

"This is charming." Said the Doctor. "Although this is no 19th century."

"DOCTOR, LOOK!" Shouted Rose, pointing to the sky.

The Dalek leader strode down the ramp of his ship, along with the rest of his squad.

"Primitive technologies straight ahead!" Said one.

"Time lord technology detected, 1 mile away east." Said the other.

"It could be the Doctor!" Said the leader. "This mission is crucial! Do not let the Doctor know of our presence! Fan out, cover more ground, act in secrecy. When the time comes, we will EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!" Shouted all the Daleks with pride for killing.

Phew! What a write! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Comment if you want to, I'm not forcing.

Be prepared for what the Daleks might be up to. I will update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Of all the things the doctor found strange, among all, this was certainly one of the best he'd seen.

A moon with an angry face.

Eyes that would look like they were staring into your soul, teeth that looked like they were never brushed.

The eyes were yellow with red around it.

"Well it's still not as ugly as a Sontaran…" Said the Doctor.

"Ðoctor, this is what the mask salesman was telling us about." Rose said.

"I had no idea about this!" Said Tatl.

"First thing we have to; find the TARDIS. From there I can track the scarecrow boy." Said the Doctor.

"You know, his name is Skull kid." Said Tatl.

"Sorry, I don't mean to change the subject, but do you know where the TARDIS landed?"

"Sure, follow me!"

The Skull kid stood on top of the clock tower. In the distance, he saw some kind of metal shield spinning, flying in the air, and landing somewhere far in Termina field.

There seemed to be a lot of strange happenings going on lately around here.

The mask gave him a small notion to investigate, he could hear whispers in his head, mental images of what he should do to people.

Some sick, some funny.

Always both.

"C-can we find my sister now?" Asked Tael.

The Skull kid turned to Tael, slowly.

"Your sister abandoned you, why should we?"

Tael twitched.

"Do you want to stop playing now?" Skull kid said as he sent disturbing mental images towards the fairy.

"STOP!" Yelled the child.

"Answer."

"No!"

"Better."

The Dalek noticed the moon in the sky was a lot closer than it should be.

The Dalek's sensors also detected it was approaching the planet very fast.

Conclusion: It was going to crash.

It started to send a transmission to his squad leader.

"ALERT! ALERT! Planet's moon is on a course for impact on the surface! We must retreat!"

Two seconds had passed until it received its response.

"No." Said the leader. "Majora's mask is too valuable a weapon to miss. We must press on, until three days has passed, then we will leave. Outcome will result in the extinction of this race. We will be victorious. NEW ORDERS: do not engage battle with the doctor!"

The Dalek on patrol of the ship continued it's duty.

WHEW, AGAIN! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. AS IN I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ZELDA. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THE FOURTH AND POSSIBLY FINAL PART OF OUR ADVENTURE!


End file.
